


End of the reign

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [20]
Category: Godzilla (2014)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, H/C bingo, Humans realized they are in trouble, what biological laws?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Humans realize that they may not be in control anymore.





	End of the reign

The MUTOs and Godzilla had only been the first.

Once they woke up and began to roam the planet, others also did the same. Some had legendary names. Rodan. Mothra. Gamera. Ghidorah. And many more that ended up with names as they arrived, crashing onto the world stage. 

The planet barely seemed big enough to one of them, let alone so many of them. And, unfortunately for humans, these giant megafauna seemed to care little about humans or their constructions. 

The first fight alone, between the MUTO and Godzilla, caused a massive loss of life and property damaged that ranged into the billions. A second battle, this time between the great king lizard and the giant turtle called Gamera, wiped out a large section of Okinawa Island. Leaked documents revealed that a great creature, later called Rodan, was asleep on Isla De Mona. And that another great beast, Kong, had been accounted decades before the MUTOs woke up. 

Some of these beasts were ancient, caught in ancient memories and painted on walls in caves that had been hidden from modern humans. People had no idea that such monsters had existed as they spread out, conquered the world, and set about making themselves the dominate life form of the planet. 

With the resurgence of Godzilla and the MUTOs, however, they realized that the title of dominate life form was now up in the air. Humans hadn’t stopped the MUTOs, after all. The two monsters had walked through everything humans threw at them and mostly ignored it. The worst damage done was when a group of military members had managed to destroy the nest. It was Godzilla who killed the pair. The second fight had just ended in a retreat of Gamera. The footage of Godzilla roaring in what looked like triumph was a regular video on the news, even now. 

The organization, Monarch, was now an open secret. with money pouring into it as it became the leading source of information on these giant beasts. The news they had was less than hopeful, however. Man could not fight these monsters. Every attempt at doing so had ended in failure. Not that it was going to stop humans from trying. There had been at least one attempt, with a monster that was simply called Dragon, which had appeared in Russia. There was a section of Sibera now that was contaminated with radiation from a small nuclear weapon that the Russian government had used against the creature. 

A weapon that had done nothing to the monster. It had simply flown away and vanished. 

Around humans, the world was changing. Giant monsters seemed to be waking up all around the planet. In the Atlantic, a great beast that people had taken to calling the Kraken attacked ships. It didn’t seem interested in the humans, but the cargo. In Africa, something that the people of the area called the Queen Jba Fofi had risen.

None of these monsters made sense. Scientists around the world tried to understand why they broke all known laws of nature in regards to the size and mass. Most people didn’t care about that. 

They saw the end of the world as humans knew it. At the rate things were going, it was no longer going to be the world of man. It would be the world of monsters.


End file.
